


You're Doing It Again

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Miles' First Night Going Solo, Peter is a nervous wreck, Post Spider-Man PS4, Supportive Mary Jane Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: "I just want to make sure I don't miss a message or something," he defended as he sat back up again."Peter, you have your phone set on the highest ringtone possible, and you have enhanced hearing," M.J. reminded him."Yeah," Peter mumbled, already beginning to stare off into nowhere again."Hey," M.J. called out, snapping her fingers in front of his eyes, drawing his attention back to her. "Miles will be fine. You've spent the last six months making sure he's prepared for this, remember?"
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	You're Doing It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, it's Miles' first night out solo in the city, and Peter is having a hard time handling it. Cue supportive Mary Jane Watson.

"Peter?" 

Peter finally turned to face M.J, who was sitting across from him on the couch, concern etched in her face. 

"What?" he said. 

"You're doing it again," she said, as if the "what" should be obvious to him. 

"Doing what again?" he asked. 

"That thing you do sometimes where you are here, but your mind is clearly somewhere far away," she answered. 

Realization dawned on Peter, who bent over and put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry M.J," he grumbled through them. "I guess I am a little distracted." 

"Yeah, I totally couldn't tell by the fact that you've checked your phone twenty times in the last 2 minutes," M.J. responded, her voice laced with both sarcasm and understanding. How she mastered the art of incorporating both into a sentence, he'd never know. 

"I just want to make sure I don't miss a message or something," he defended as he sat back up again. 

"Peter, you have your phone set on the highest ringtone possible, and you have enhanced hearing," M.J. reminded him. 

"Yeah," Peter mumbled, already beginning to stare off into nowhere again. 

"Hey," M.J. called out, snapping her fingers in front of his eyes, drawing his attention back to her. "Miles will be fine. You've spent the last six months making sure he's prepared for this, remember?" 

Peter didn't need to be reminded that tonight was Miles' first night going solo, facing the city all on his own. While he knew he would have to let his young protege take flight, or swing, on his own eventually, he had been particularly dreading this night for weeks. Peter had spent the last several days in particular running the kid through ever scenario he could think of, anything he had ever encountered in his eight years on the job. He upped the intensity on their sparring sessions, pushing Miles to think on his feet more in combat. He even had him watch particular wrestling and martial arts movies that he himself had studied moves from. Just before Miles had set out for the night, Peter had personally checked his web shooters and his other gadgets to make sure everything was functional. 

In short, he had no real reason to be so nervous. Why couldn't he shake the feeling then?

"What if something happens to him that I couldn't prepare him for?" Peter finally asked. It was a question that had been brewing in his mind all night long, and he almost felt a hint of relief at saying it out loud. 

M.J.'s face took on a skeptical look as her head tilted. 

"I'm serious M.J," Peter protested. 

"So am I," M.J. replied, not backing down. "Like I said, you've trained and trained and trained him for every scenario. You've taught him how to web swing, how to fight, how to trust his spider-sense; you've even helped him get those electric powers of his under control."

"He calls it his 'Venom Strike'," Peter said, the smile of a proud mentor coming to his lips. 

"Yeah, you never would've come up with such a cool name back then," M.J. said, smirking at him. 

"Ha ha," Peter retorted. 

"Look, do you trust him?" M.J. asked him. 

"You know I do M.J," Peter defended. "It's the city I don't trust. There are certain things that no amount of training can prepare someone for."

"Then he must need experience, am I right?" M.J. reasoned. 

"Y...yeah, but..." Peter started.

"But nothing," M.J. said. She finally fully turned herself away from the abandoned puzzle they had been working on together on her coffee table and fully towards him. "Peter, I get why your nervous. You consider Miles your responsibility, and I love that. Seeing how you've been there for him since his dad's death has reminded me of why I fell in love with you. Peter, you have the biggest heart of anyone I know, but the downside of that is that you tend to feel responsible for things you have no control over. He would've gone out there with or without your help prior to." 

"I know," Peter replied. "I know that Miles would have gone out there even if I had refused to train him, and I'm sure he's better off as things played out, but..."

"But what?" M.J. asked gently. 

"What if Rio Morales loses a husband AND a son because of me?" Peter questioned. It was something he had on his mind since he first agreed to train Miles. 

M.J.'s face shifted slightly towards a sympathetic frown, and she took his right hand into her's. 

"Peter," she began, "what happened to Jeff Davis wasn't your fault, and even if something were to happen to Miles, it wouldn't be your fault either. You know why?"

"I'm guessing you'll tell me," Peter replied. 

"Because they both chose the lives they wanted," she replied. "They knew the risks, and they knew that bad people were out there, and they felt a responsibility, like you, to stop them. You are no more responsible for their actions than you are the actions of those who you fight." 

Peter sighed, looking down for a moment before bringing his eyes back up to meet M.J.'s. 

"I know all that," he said. 

"There's a difference between knowing it and accepting it," she replied. 

"Yeah," Peter said. "I guess I'm still trying to figure out how to get there."

"Honestly, I don't know if any decent person ever fully gets there," M.J. conceded, smiling widely as she added, "and you're so much more than just any decent person."

"I guess that's why I need someone like you," Peter replied, squeezing her hand slightly. "So you can tell me these wise words when I need to hear them." 

"Oh, I'm not wise," M.J. said. "I just have too much experience dealing with Peter Parker guilt syndrome." 

"Sorry," Peter said a little bashfully, "I didn't mean to be such a worry body during date night."

"Peter, you're ALWAYS a worry body," she replied. "I've learned a thing or two about how to navigate more than just date night while dealing with that." 

"Just another reason why I don't deserve you," Peter conceded. M.J. then leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips. They held it for a few seconds before she pulled away, her face just inches from his. 

"I know," she said, her face twisting into yet another classic Mary Jane Watson smirk. She then sat leaned back to where she was before. "Now, let's see if we can't finish this thing before Miles calls in when he gets home." 

"You got it," Peter replied, turning his attention back towards the puzzle on the table, his mind at least a little more at ease than before. 

\---

11:00 finally rolled around, which was the time Peter and Miles had set for the latter to call in and say that he arrived home alright. When the phone still hadn't rang after a minute had passed, Peter's body started to tense up a little in nervousness. 

"Just give him another minute or two," M.J. said, clearly noticing the change in his body language. "Maybe he ran into a situation that just took a little extra time." 

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," Peter said, trying to reassure himself with his own words. It didn't work very well. 

Finally, at 11:05, his phone went off. It didn't even fully get through the first ring before Peter picked it up and answered it. 

"Miles, are you..."

"Dude, you are not going to believe what happened!!" Miles exclaimed on the other end. 

"What do you mean?" Peter asked nervously. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"No no, I'm fine. Patrol was a piece of cake actually," Miles assured him. "But I just found out my mom is planning on running for office! Dude, she's gonna be a politician. That's so weird!" 

Peter leaned back against the couch, letting out a silent breath of relief. He glanced over at M.J, who was giving him a look that said, "See? What'd I tell you?" 

"Yeah yeah, that's really strange," Peter said, finally replying to Miles' sudden revelation. "Didn't you say she had always been a teacher?" He proceeded to listen to Miles rant about how strange it was going to be to see his mom go into the political arena and not come home with papers and tests to grade all the time, letting relief wash over him in the process. Miles was fine; he had successfully made it through his first night of patrol, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized something else. 

He couldn't be more proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please, feel free to leave comments, whether you loved it or hated it. Any reasons in either case are welcome; after all, reading those things helps me 1) improve as a writer, and 2) learn if I'm putting out material that you guys enjoy or not. 
> 
> My thoughts and prayers go out for you all. Stay safe and healthy (physically or otherwise). 
> 
> "If I give all I possess to the poor and give over my body to hardship that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing." 1 Corinthians 13:1-3


End file.
